A lost love is the most awful pain
by TearsAndTruth
Summary: Je le veux . Son cœur s'ouvrit en deux, en trois, en six puis en mille. Son cerveau semblait déconnecté, ses membres ne répondaient plus, alors que l'entaille fictive qui s'étendaient dans ses tripes, son cœur et ses poumons s'élargissait; l'empêchant de respirer. One Shot, première publication, bonne lecture ! 18 Novembre 2016 T&T


Bienvenue à tous ! Je suis extrêmement heureuse de vous proposer cette première publication ici - première publication tout court d'ailleurs. J'ai ici donné le caractère aux personnages qui me semblait propice à l'histoire, cela changera donc certainement dans mes prochaines fictions ou autre One Shot.

Merci de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez, critiques positives comme négatives, ce que je peux améliorer...

Sur ce merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce titre, et bonne lecture ! ^^

 ** _T &T_**

* * *

Il se demandait combien de temps il allait rester là, assis sur le rebord du haut lit aux baldaquins de soie blanche. Blanc. La même couleur dont elle allait se vêtir tout à l'heure, qui représentait la pureté et l'innocence. Il eu envie d'esquisser un sourire ironique, mais les muscles de ses lèvres étaient paralysés, comme figé sur la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Innocente. Elle. C'était d'une absurdité. Comment pouvait-on être pur en ayant connu la guerre ? Comment pouvait-on rester innocent avec du sang sur les mains ?

Les jambes engourdies, il décida de se lever et de fermer la porte moulée de sa chambre bien trop grande pour une personne seule, et après avoir passé les portes de fer de la propriété qui marquait sa prison, sa société inapte au changement, il disparu en mouvement de magie.

.

Elle regardait son visage pâle dans le miroir aux bordures dorées, ses traits marquant l'angoisse. Devait-elle le faire ? Ou bien plaider une cause impossible, rouvrir une blessure faite à la monnaie d'argent en arrachant les couches pansées pour masquer les dégâts ?

Elle eut un sourire blême, faux. Attrapant le pinceau le plus proche, elle se rajouta de la couleur sur ses joues, admirant ce portrait hypocrite, ce masque admirablement bien placé sur son visage pour camoufler sa peine. On toqua à sa porte. La tornade rousse joyeuse qui contrastait avec son humeur cachée l'encouragea à se dépêcher, beaucoup plus excitée par ce jour blanc que le centre d'attention lui même. Trois minutes. Dans trois minutes le non-retour sera à son paroxysme, et sa blessure immatérielle devra essayer tant bien que mal de rester sellée.

.

Elle se dirigea en rythme, d'un pas chancelant vers l'autel, répondant machinalement aux sourires des invités. Elle l'avait vu, il en était sûr. Accoudé au poteau de marbre, il regardait la cérémonie le visage crispé, un nœud dans la gorge.

Enfin elle fut au niveau du rouquin, montrant son profil au public et la moitié de ses si jolis cheveux châtains descendant délicatement le long de cou, comme s'ils le narguaient. Oh qu'il aimerait poser sa main à leur place, sentir la chaleur de sa peau douce et rosé, sa fragrance délicate. Qu'il voudrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, admirer leur magnifique couleur vermeille... Mais elle appartiendra un autre. Le temps ? Approximativement trente secondes. Trente secondes pour crier d'une voix puissante qu'il était contre cet union, pour déclarer son amour à cette femme magnifiquement décalée dans cette tenue de satin. Elle était merveille, à cet instant précis.

Seulement elle ne le laisserai pas faire. Rien que le premier pied qu'il avancera dans l'allée centrale la fera se retourner, elle lorsque elle le darderai de son regard noircit et pourtant si beau, humide par les larmes retenues, son cœur se fendrait et il en oublierais ses mots. Il fera marche arrière, retournant dans l'ombre, retournant dans l'oubli, sans même se soucier des regards malvenus des autres. Il secoua ses cheveux blonds.

« Que quelqu'un parle ou se taise à jamais. »

Cette phrase sonnait dans son esprit. Étaient-ils tous aveugles ? Allaient-ils la laisser faire ça, alors que lui aurait tellement aimé que le temps s'arrête, qu'on revienne en arrière ? Personne ne voyais... Non. Mais ce n'était pas sa femme. Indépendante jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle allait pourtant revenir à un autre homme que lui. Oh qu'il détestait ce rouquin de bas étage, encore plus qu'il ne exécrait avant ce jour maudît.

Maudît. Voilà qui résumait bien sa vie. Les termes malheur et tristesse quoi que quelques peu synonyme s'accordaient bien entre eux, pour lancer le synopsis de cette jeunesse d'obligations, de règles et de devoirs. Mais lui comprenait parfaitement que c'est ce jour qui rendait cet ensemble maudît, le jour où après tant d'années de façade, puis les plus beaux jours de sa vie, la femme qu'il l'aimait se mariait. Avec un autre.

Il eût l'impression d'avaler du verre pilé lorsque les mots tant redoutés sortirent de la gorge de sa bien-aimée. « Je le veux ». Son cœur s'ouvrit en deux, en trois, en six puis en mille. Son cerveau semblait déconnecté, ses membres ne répondaient plus, alors que l'entaille fictive qui s'étendaient dans ses tripes, son cœur et ses poumons s'élargissait, l'empêchant de respirer. Et alors que les applaudissements résonnaient sourds à ses oreilles, c'est presque s'il ne pensait pas voir des taches noires apparaître aléatoirement devant ses yeux, brouillant sa vue. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la mariée souriante le cherchait discrètement des yeux, il n'était plus là.

.

Adossée à un arbre, elle était là. Elle avait son regard posé au loin, dans les champs au loin, alors qu'une jolie mélodie se faisait entendre sous le silence, venant di chapiteau où se déroulait la fête, a l'entrée de la maison de Weasley.

« Pourquoi ? » Le cœur brisé débarqua devant elle sans prévenir, appuyant son bras près de la tête étonnée de la jeune femme.

« Pardon ? », répliqua-t-elle sèchement, évitant le regard bleu orageux devant elle.

« Tu m'aimes, Hermione », lança-t-il plein d'assurance. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblée.

« Je ne t'aime pas, Drago. Arrête ! Laisse-moi, je dois y aller. »

« Si. Tu prend cela comme une obligation. Tu ne veux pas. » Il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'écouterais pas.

« Je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Ron. C'est mon mariage ! Ne gâche pas tout. Pas encore. »

Encore... Tout était donc de sa faute ? Oui, il le savait. Mais lui rappeler ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peine.

Pris d'une impulsion infernale, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sèches sur les siennes, pleines, ourlées, douces. Il toucha son cou délicat de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il demandait quelques secondes de plus. Comme avant. Oui, comme avant. Mais non, elle bougea et claqua fortement sa main sur la joue blanche du jeune homme, laissant les marques de ses cinq doigts droit. Il s'écarta. Plus que la douleur physique, c'est celle morale qui fut le plus heurté. Il regarda ses yeux bruns, pensant qu'il l'aimait indécemment une dernière fois, avant de se retourner sans entendre les sanglots étouffés de la mariée, et transplana.

.

Le lac était beau. Si beau. Il jeta des galets parfaitement polis dans l'eau azure, où se reflétait la lumière du soleil couchant. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Et maintenant ils avaient tout deux des obligations. Le sang, le rang. La fidélité, la sincérité.

.

Une. Deux. Trois. Il ne comptait plus désormais, il se laissait oublier dans les bras d'autres filles, sans jamais l'oublier elle. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne souvenait même pas des visages de ses compagnes. Il ne les regardait pas. Toutes moins belles, inintéressantes, sans caractère. Sa vie était si monotone sans elle. Elle qui avait un sourire qui illuminait sa journée, elle dont le rire cristallin lui donnait des frissons. Elle qu'il avait perdu.

Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Des cernes, mal coiffé, la peau plus blafarde que jamais. Il ne s'entretenait plus. À quoi bon ? Pour qui ?

Quelques fois une bouteille vide trainait sur la table basse. Ou deux. Peut-être même trois. Il ne savait plus, il ne pouvait pas compter. Le mal de tête qui martelait son crâne était trop puissant.

La douleur lui broyait les entrailles, dès que les journaux parlaient de son ami Potter, de son foutu mari ou bien d'elle, la perfection, il le lisait. Plusieurs fois. Puis le jetait d'un geste rageur au feu, notant par la suite la peine avec l'alcool.

Seulement un jour la douleur fut trop insoutenable. Les gros titres des journaux, ceux de ce Jeudi 14 Novembre. Naissance de la petite Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. La fille de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle qui aurait pu être sa fille. Rose Malefoy, au lieu de Rose Weasley. Il but tellement ce soir là que sa gorge n'était que feu, que le liquide ambré n'était que lave, et que sa vie n'était que destruction.

Une plume. De l'encre. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, et inscrivit quelques mots de dessus. Il le plia, en deux puis en quatre. « _À Hermione Granger – Weasley_ ». C'étaient les mots qu'il marqua sur la partie visible de la feuille. Il plaça dans la poche avant de son pantalon.

Et enfin il attrapa le première objet qu'il jugea adéquat. Un miroir. Un joli petit miroir en argent qui appartenait à sa mère. Hermione l'aimait bien, ce petit miroir. Narcissa aussi, avant.

Drago regarda son épave à travers le reflet, et brisa d'un coup de poing la glace réfléchissante, s'entaillant le poignet. Des morceaux de verre étaient coincés sous sa chaire, le sang coulait doucement le long de ses phalanges avant d'atteindre le sol, le canapé, la table. Un rire nerveux sortit de ses lèvres, se répercutant morbidement dans le silence de la pièce.

Il avait mal. Mais ce n'était rien, il avait connu pire. Alors il attrapa un morceau assez gros, incrusté dans sa peau, puis tira d'un coup sec pour le déloger.

Et d'un geste violent, il l'enfonça dans son abdomen. La douleur le déchira. Elle fut fulgurante, et il hésita. Il était tellement lâche... Lâche mais pas stupide. Faire des choses inutiles l'énervait, l'ennuyait. Et continuer à vivre sans elle a ses côtés était la chose la plus inutile au monde...

Alors il retira sur le bout transparent en tremblent, libérant les hémoglobines, et replanta un coup. Il réaracha le morceau de verre, et recommença. Plusieurs fois. Le sang tombait abondamment sur le sol dans un tintement de goûte macabre. La douleur était atroce. Ses organes transpercés ne fonctionnaient plus, et son cœur ralentit. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Il n'avait plus de force. Ses paupières se baissèrent, lentement, avant de se fermer pour ne plus jamais être ouverts.

Le bleu magnifique de ses yeux n'accompagnera plus ses regards narquois, ses airs de propriétaires se sont éteint avec lui, emportant dans son souffle dernier la lignée Malefoy. Il était le seul hériter. Il ne restait plus rien.

.

Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise, buvant son café matinal, alors que son mari s'occupait de leur fille, à l'étage. Quelques coups légers portés à la fenêtre la fit se tourner, et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrit le rectangle de verre pour laisser rentrer le hiboux chétif de la poste, de couleur auburn. Il tendit sa patte, et elle tira délicatement sur le cordon accroché à sa serre, prenant le journal et les quelques lettres des griffes de l'animal.

Elle s'intéressa d'abord aux enveloppes, tout en restant debout. C'était quelques lettres de félicitations pour son enfant, et une lettre du Ministère. Encore des félicitations, et un souhait de remise en forme pour rejoindre son département le plus rapidement possible.

Enfin elle dirigea ses yeux sur la Gazette du Sorcier, et ses yeux se bloquèrent sur les gros titres alors qu'elle dépliait les feuilles de la main gauche. Sa tasse s'écrasa par terre en se fendant en plusieurs dizaines d'éclats rouge sur le sol carrelé. Ses mains tremblèrent, serrant convulsivement le papier désormais froissé par sa poigne ferme.

.

« Nous avons trouvé ça. Il semble que ce soit pour vous. »

Elle remercia l'homme présent devant elle, et plaça le parchemin plié en quatre où trônaient les lettres bien formées de l'écriture fine et penchée marquant son nom.

L'homme s'éloigna, et elle ne lui demanda même pas son nom. Les personnalités, amis et autres présents étaient vêtus de noir, et elle n'eut pas la force de s'approcher du cercueil en bois veiné, poli et vernis qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Recouvert de terre. Enfermer à nouveau dans la mort. Ici s'achevait la triste vie de Drago Malefoy.

.

Elle resserra sa capeline noire, et réajusta son col. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux défaits, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais jamais elles ne coulaient. Elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Son courage ne la quittait pas, malgré sa gorge sèche et sa peau plus pâle que jamais. Lui était lâche. Son suicide était lâche. Ses actes entiers. Tout. Tout chez lui. Pourquoi ? S'il avait eu le courage de s'opposer à sa société, s'il avait eu la bravoure d'assumer ses actes... Mais non. Il les avait détruit, tous les deux. Il avait brisé son cœur, leur cœurs, difficilement réuni auparavant.

Devant la pierre grise où le nom de son bien-aimé était gravé, sous cette même croix où il gisait endormi pour toujours, elle pris pour la première fois le mot qu'il lui avait laissé.

Et c'est seulement en lisant ses excuses devant la pierre tombale fleurie, qu'elle autorisa une seule perle salée à dévaler lentement sa joue gauche rougie par le froid.

Ainsi, ce n'est pas que le riche jeune homme qui reposait, oserai-je dire en paix, mais la défunte histoire d'un amour perdu, envolé en même temps que l'âme de l'amoureux transit.

Le garçon qui avait fait les mauvais choix, et la plus merveilleuse des rencontres. Un ange avant le paradis.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez penser avec une petite review ! ^^_

 _ **T &T**_


End file.
